Thanks For Saving Us Back There
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: "Thanks for saving us back there" Wendy told the boy next to her. A series of one-shots. TELL ME WHAT KIND OF ONE-SHOTS I SHOULD WRITE!
1. Thanks

**I dun Own Gravity Falls**

**I wish I did**

**Dipper: I would love your romance idea**

**Mabel: If you owned it, would you give me a super mega awesome boyfriend?**

**Me: Sure, why not**

* * *

Wendy sat on the roof, staring at something below her. She smiled as she heard little feet behind her

"Dipper, I know your there" Dippers face heated up as he whipped back behind the chimney. How had she known he was there? He shouldn't have been watching her in the first place though...

"C'mon Dipper"

Dipper stepped out of his hiding place."Um, Hi Wendy!"

The teen rolled her eyes. "You gonna come sit down?" she asked, motioning for him to come over

Dipper walked over and sat down next to her"So...what are you doing up here?"

Wendy shrugged"Hanging, pretty much." she smiled at the boy next to her"Your not quiet, you know" she teased him

The tips of Dipper's ears turned red, and so did his cheeks.

Wendy took off his hat and rubbed his head."You look adorable when you blush" she said

"I'm not adorable!" he said, and jumped up, snatching back his hat.

Wendy laughed"Your adorable to me" she said, and smiled at the twelve year old

Dipper's cheeks turned bright pink. "U-uh" he said, trying his hardest not to stutter. Or go brain dead, like he did whenever Wendy would smile at him

Wendy looked like she had just remembered something. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving us back at the Dusk2Dawn" she said

Dipper beamed"Anytime, it was no problem" he laughed. "That's not the weirdest thing I've seen in this town" he said

Wendy looked at him"Really? What IS?" she asked

Dipper was glad someone had finally asked"Well, I've seen Gnomes, and ghosts, true, but you knew THAT. Um, I guess-"

"WENDY! I NEED YOU AND SOOS DOWN HERE, STAT!" Grunkle Stan's voice reached up, and the two spotted Stan holding back Mabel, and was apparently not strong enough.

"What is she going after?" Wendy asked, and Dipper spotted the Ice-cream truck. "That." He said

Wendy groaned "Fine. Oh, Dipper, again, thanks for saving us" the two stood up, and Wendy leaned down, and gave Dipper a small kiss on the cheek.

Dipper's eyes were wide and he followed her, silent, and in shock

* * *

**Okay, FIRST GRAVITY FALLS FIC! Flames and reviews are appreceated :D**


	2. MABEL!

**Heh, I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS!**

* * *

Dipper sat on the Porch with his book, flipping through the pages. "Zombies, gnomes, vampires, lake monsters, c'mon, nothing in here about Gideons stupid amulet!" Dipper exclaimed, upset.

"Beep, boop, bop!" Mabel poked Dippers face, taking his book.

The brunette male looked up. "Mabel, give me the book." he said firmly.

"You have to catch me first!" his twin giggled and darted away.

"MABEL!" Dipper shot after his sister, trying to catch her. "GET BACK HERE!" He stopped, flopping down onto the ground. "Phew. Mabel, I swe-AAAH!" In a flash, Dipper was on his back, pinned down by his sister. "I win!" she cheered

Dipper groaned, and tried to struggle away. "Get off me Mabel!"

"Why?" Mabel pouted, holding a beaver

"Why do you have a beaver?" Dipper looked confused

"ITS CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTE! AND IT HUUUUUUUUUUUGS!" she squealed. "Mabel..." Dipper face-palmed

"Hug it." Mabel thrust it into his arms.

"What, no!" he said, as the beaver hugged him, digging into his shirt pocket. _Its a wild animal! think of how many deseases it has! _

The beaver scampered over to Mabel, a piece of paper in its mouth.

Dipper felt stupid, as he felt around his pocket to see what else the beaver took.

Mabel opened the paper, to see a picture of dipper with a girl, taller and older than him.

"Oooooooooh, WEEEEEEENDY!" Dipper tackled his sister, ripping the picture out of her hands, stuffing it in his pocket. "No, Mabel. No." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Wendy, is NOT allowed to see this"

"You let me see it" Mabel smiled

"Your lucky your my sister, but why did you take it in the first place?"

"..."

"One, I didn't take it, the beaver did. and TWO, I'll tell you when your older!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR! MABEL!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry its not that good. I can't really write Pinecest. But, all those people who asked for it, was it good enough?**


End file.
